


Our Secret

by aroray



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroray/pseuds/aroray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little-known secret about the hybrid!au guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> fuck this everyones a bird whoever created hybrid au what the fuck were u thinking making ray a god damn rabbit what the fuck

"Oh Geoff, yiff me harder," Michael moaned while getting fucked by Geoff RAMsey's horn, which he had because he was half ram.

Geoff did yiff Michael harder, which caused the the bed to bang against the wall, receiving a bang back, as Ray, Ryan, and Gavin were currently hanging out in the room next to them playing video games. 

"Wow they're really yiffing hard," Ryan commented, who also had horns but was not a ram.

"Probably because Michael's in heat, which is like the only reason he's a cat." Said Gavin, who had wings and was a fucking cool bird and shed all the time and moaned like a little bitch about it, which was sexy but wasn't supposed to be and everyone knew it. There were feathers everywhere.

Ray's ears twitched towards the bedroom where his two furry boyfriends were and he considered hopping right over there and onto that dick. However, he refrained himself because he is not a fucking animal. 

Meanwhile, while everyone was slightly turned on by Michael begging to cum, Jack was off on the rooftop holding a small baby she had stolen yet again and singing. "Aaaaaaaaaaah, Seeedenyahhhhhhhhhhh, Como de seemanaaaah," she sang quietly to the wind, the baby crying slightly. Afterwards she returned the baby and went out and did all the work for the males, like all female lions do for the fucking lazy guys. Sexism is real. 

By the time she got home, Michael had just about came, his tail flailing all the fuck over. As none of them were wolves, no one growled and raised their paw warily when all of a sudden Jeremy walked in, who was definitely not a furry. 

"This is an intervention," he said loudly, so that even in the next room Ryan, Gavin and Ray could hear him over michael whining like a BITCH. "for a long time we've let this go on, but no longer. You're all fucking furries," 

His last statement was cut short from an exceptionally loud "Erf!" from Michael, who was a cat but made the stereotypical furry sounds because someone had to take one for the fucking team here man. 

"That, is exactly what I'm talking about," Jeremy said. "I am Destruction of Yiff and it is time to stop this shit. Seriously." He added, as Ray hopped his way into the hallway to see what was up, torn between watching Michael get cat-fucked or watching Jeremy ruin everything.

"Dude, the yiff train has no breaks," Ray said, who then promptly turned and walked out the open front door to go stream on twitch.


End file.
